Invisible Strings
by I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U
Summary: Sasori smirked as he saw the shock spread along the pink haired girls face, she still remembered him. Sasori’s human and ready to kill, can Sakura protect her friends even if they can’t remembered their past lives. SasoSaku/SaiSaku, SasuNaru, ShikaTema, K


**Invisible Strings **

**Summery:** Sasori smirked as he saw the shock spread along the pink haired girls face, she still remembered him. Sasori's human and ready to kill, can Sakura protect her friends even if they can't remembered their past lives. SasoSaku/SaiSaku, SasuNaru, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KankShino, GaaLee, InoChouji, NejiTen.

**I'LL BE THERE 4 U: **Well this is my first SasoSaku fan fic, plz review it and tell me if you like it. I haven't dropped Enough the next chapter should be out soon, so now enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any Songs of Fall Out Boy in any way I don't even own Fall Out Boy.

**Warning:** Talking about sex, some bad language, Sasuke molesting Naruto.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

"THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES, THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES" The crowd of wild teenagers sang while jumping to the beat played by the awesome band Fall Out Boy (They rock). One particular group of girls were shouting to every word the band sang while their other friends were lying down on the chequered blanket head banging or just relaxing. The song ended and a voice boomed other the intercom.

"How you guys doing, hope your enjoying the show" Pete Wentz said, millions of fans girls and boys screamed at the sound of him.

"Well were gonna take a break, don't worry will be back soon" the voice of Patrick Stump took over, the band trotted off to the back stage, many fans quickly ran to the toilet while others went to the food stands.

"My God this rocks" a long blonde haired girl shouted falling to the blanket completely out of energy, the four other girls followed sitting in different position. These girls were

Sakura Haruno

Age: 16

Look: Lose short pink hair, shiny Jade green eyes

Wearing: Black long sleeved shirt with graffiti pink F.O.B ROCKS on it, black skinny jeans and pink chequered vans. Both lobes pierced, upper left ear pierced.

Ino Yamanaka

Age: 16

Look: Blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail with a long bang covering her left eye, light sky blue eyes

Wearing: Spaghetti strap purple tight belly top, black skinny jeans, black rose covered boots. Nose pierced, both lobes pierced two in the right lobe.

Hinata Hyuuga

Age: 16

Look: Long raven almost blue hair puffed up on the top, lavender eyes.

Wearing: No sleeved shirt with black and red roses and thorns, black and red stripped arm warms attached with a blood red fish net skirt, Knee high paint ball covered boots. Lip pierced with both of her top ears pierced.

TenTen Kazama

Age: 16

Look: Dark brown haired always pined in two buns, Chocolate brown eyes.

Wearing: Purple and black cartoon comic strip short sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans purple converses and black hooded jacket tied around her waist. Left lobe pierced with three little hoops and snake bites.

Temari Sabaku

Age: 17

Look: Dark blonde hair pulled into four pigtails, ocean blue eyes.

Wearing: White tube top covered in a bloody heart with mini black jacket (like Shikamaru's) short black jeans with fish net tights underneath, black knee high boots. Belly pierced, both lobes pierced tongue pierced.

And they all loved Fall Out Boy.

"You girls sure have some lungs" Chouji said while pulling Ino onto his lap, all the girls smiled at the compliment.

"You got to have lungs to go up against this crowd" Sakura laughed pointing her thumb to the massive crowd.

"You think that's loud, you should hear her when we have sex" Sai chuckled turning to give a wink at the now red faced Sakura.

"Sai you bastard" Sakura yelled throwing a punch aiming for Sai's smirking face only for it to be caught, his smirk grow when he pulled her to him and pinned her underneath.

"How bout we show them how loud you can scream Cherry" Sai purred kissing her neck, moans escaped her mouth as she gave in and kissed Sai on the lips, opening her mouth she let the ravens tongue slip into her mouth, her tongue joining in.

"Would you please stop playing tonsil hockey" the two pulled apart and stared up to see TenTen with her finger in her mouth making a gagging noise.

"Tennie you can't see nothing, I remember seeing you and Neji getting freaky in the teachers toilet" Sakura laughed sticking her tongue out and flashing a peace sign, TenTen face was like a tomato.

"Leave Tennie alone Saku, if she wants to play bump with Neji she can" Ino teased making TenTen go redder if possible.

"I'd rather hear TenTen and Neji go at it then Sasuke and Naruto in the locker room" Kiba declared wrapping his arms round Hinata's petite waist, at that comment Sasuke and Naruto broke apart from they make out session.

"Oi wants the wrong with us having sex" Naruto protested propping himself up on his arms, awaiting an answer.

"When I'm getting changed I don't really want to see Sasuke grinding up behind you and trying to fuck you" Kiba stated taking a swing of alcohol, Naruto blushed.

"To be honest I wouldn't mind seeing that" Temari said leaning further against Shikamaru.

"Same here" added Sakura

"Got no complaints" Ino joined

"It's hot" TenTen grinned

"Must agree" Hinata giggled

"That's because you lot are a bunch of horny yaoi fan girls" Kiba yelled.

"Oi what bout us" Lee said pointing to Gaara, Shino, Konkuro.

"Ok also the horny fan boys" the group burst out laughing, Kiba almost spilled his drink.

"Is this conversation over" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Yup" Sakura answered trying to nick a bit of Sai's drink, only to have him take a sip and pull her into another passionate kiss, opening her mouth she let the drink slide down her throat. She pulled back to a smirking Sai, his left hand on her breast the other rubbing her bum.

"Sai you're a horny tosser you know that" she muttered earning her a quick slap on the bum.

"Good" Sasuke said pulling Naruto back into another kiss, the girls were just watching drool coming from there mouths, there noises almost bleed when Naruto started to moan and wriggle away.

"Guy's do you think you could help me Sasuke's got that glint in his eyes that says "I'm gonna pound you into the mattress and make sure you can't walk" Naruto said nervously trying to inch away only to be pinned arms above head and waist straddled.

"Sorry Naru but this is just too hot" Ino squalled taking her mobile out and putting it into camera mode. Smiling she pressed record button and zoomed in, this was going on YouTube. Sasuke started to kiss Naruto again his hands roaming over his body and groping.

Sakura was laughing at the seen in front of her Sasuke was molesting Naruto, suddenly out the conner of her eye she saw a shadow. Turning around her eyes widened to see a figure in the tree staring directly at her.

"Hey baby what's the matter"

Turning back around she smiled and shock her head.

"Nothing I thought I saw something, guess my imagination is going wild" she laughed snuggling into Sai's chest.

"Very affectionate now aren't we" Sai smiled stroking her hair.

"HEY GUYS WERE BACK" the intercom announced. Instantly the girls got up and started singing to The Carpal Tunnel Of Love. Un aware of the set of eyes staring at them or should I say Sakura.

* * *

?????POV

"So you're alive little girl" the voice whispered.

* * *

Remember to REVIEW the next will be up sometime this month hopefully

NIGHT

NIGHT


End file.
